Cynicism and Happiness
by Eroskigal
Summary: After years of living with humans, an adult Frisk throws themselves down Mt. Ebbot in order to find a new life. Watching over two young skeleton children was not part of the plan. Now, they must do their best to take care of each other, all the while, being hunted down by monsters who shouldn't even exist. Not to mention that ghost, who strangely wants to be apart of their family.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of nature in my face. I started coughing as all the dust and dirt surrounding me entered my mouth. Definitely not a pleasant situation. I could feel something poking my stomach, so I reached for a stick that I just happened to land on. "Ugh…"

I picked myself up and noticed I'd landed on golden flowers. That's pretty neat, uh, I guess. I checked myself for injuries, and aside from a couple bruises, I was doing alright. Just to make sure, I took a look at my soul. I was glad to see that it wasn't harmed during the fall. The walls around me were all made of stone, and I could still see the light of the human world shining from above. "So this is the Underground…"

My decision to come down here wasn't exactly the most logical, and I knew that doing this was going against a lot of what I stood for. I never liked to leave my house. But my mistrust of the entire human race became too much. I just couldn't deal with them anymore. But living with monsters? Is that really any better?

This decision was not an easy one to make. For one, how would the monsters treat some random human after all these years? Do I just expect them to welcome me with open arms? No, I highly doubt they would. I don't want to make every monster like me, but I at least hope to find something by coming back here. Those who climb Mt. Ebbot are said to never return.

I took a couple Monster History classes, and they referenced this mountain. Putting two and two together, I theorized that this might be a way into the Underground, which it is because my fall through the barrier was pretty memorable. It's actually a good thing that I turned out to be right. If I wasn't, that would still be okay. I make my way down the dark stone halls. I could barely see anything, and the light from above didn't make it into the next room.

I started to see a small patch of grass illuminated in the center of the room. Kinda weird, considering I couldn't find a light source, but whatever. I shrugged it off and began to walk over it. And then a flower just showed up right out of nowhere, in the spot that I was stepping over. My foot nearly crushed its face. "Wh-whoa there!"

I freaked right out and took a million steps back. I started making my way back into the other room. Okay, so coming here was obviously a bad idea, and I know there's a magical barrier above this mountain, but I can probably get past it! Better start climbing! 'W-W-Wait a second!"

I stopped running and got the better of myself. There was no need to start freaking out. This kind of stuff is normal in the monster world. I assume. I slowly walked back to the flower, noticing it was the same type as the ones that broke my fall. "Um, hi…" I timidly greeted.

The flower bounced back and forth, cheery and excited. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

I had so many questions. First off, how could this flower even talk? What was it doing here in this dark room alone? Was it even a monster? Did I die on my way down? Maybe that explains why my soul wasn't hurt. "H-Hi, I'm Frisk."

The flower tilted its' head to the side. "Frisk? Really?"

I didn't know what to say. "Yes…"

He didn't seem convinced for some reason. "Are you sure?"

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I think I would know my own name."

The flower squinted his eyes. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

I was so lost. "Are you? How do I know your name is really Flowey? Kind of a lazy name for a flower."

His eyes widened with annoyance. "Hey! Shut up!"

Things were quiet for a second, as Flowey realized what he'd just said. He tried his best to reorganize himself and his composition. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there. You just look very similar to someone I know. Someone who never really knew how to let a joke go."

I decided to ask a question. "What is this place?"

"Why, this is the Underground! The home of all monsters! What are you doing down here?"

I answered truthfully. "I fell. I just wondered if life would be better down here."

His expression immediately brightened. "Well I can assure you, life down here is a million times better than whatever you might've experienced on the surface!"

I was kind of curious. "Really? How?"

"The residents are very friendly towards humans, so you should be fine here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I thought that monsters would still hate humans after what happened."

Flowey shrugged it off. "Monsters are very compassionate and forgiving creatures. I'm sure they'll love having you here."

This was all news to me. I had read about all the horrible things that the humans had done to the monsters. They must have been miserable. I don't know what's happened to the monsters since then, but maybe they have changed. Maybe they have forgiven. "Okay…"

"Since you're here, I should teach you the basics of living in the Underground." Suddenly, my soul appeared out of my body. My confusion increased when I saw Flowey controlling these little white dots.

"Do you wanna earn some Love? Down here, Love is shared through little friendliness pellets."

My eyes awkwardly shifted left and right. "Um, okay…"

They approached my soul slowly, and I was kind of wary of them, but maybe there was something to them. As soon as one of them touched me, I immediately fell to the ground. I was on the brink of death, and all the while, that stupid flower cackled uncontrollably. "Did you really think that anything I said was true!? Of course, no monster would ever want a human wandering on their land! They only want your soul!"

The laughter was getting louder and louder, and I could feel my hearing slowly leave. "You should have stayed up there! Coming down here was your biggest mistake! No one will ever accept you here, because down here…" He let out another cackle. "It's either kill or be killed!"

I had never been in a situation like this before. I couldn't just let this flower kill me like this. I had to do something. With my remaining energy, I grabbed Flowey and tried to pull him out of the ground. "O-Ow! What are you doing!? Let go!" I tried pulling him even harder. "P-P-Please! Y-You're hurting me!" He didn't seem to come out of the ground, so I let him go. He disappeared underground without saying a word.

I stood up, hurt. I struggled to walk forward, looking for anything that could help me. "Is anyone there?" I heard a voice coming from nearby.

With what strength I had, I tried calling out. "I-"

My soul stung, so I grabbed onto my chest and fell to my knees. I saw a white and purple figure approach me from the distance. "You poor thing…" A feminine voice said to me.

I looked up at her face and saw a woman who resembled a goat. "What happened? Here, let me help you."

The woman gave me a candy, and I accepted, too weak to refuse. As soon as it entered my mouth, I immediately felt regenerated. I gasped for breath in disbelief. "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, thank you."

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

My mind wandered back to my first underground encounter. "A flower drained my health, he almost killed me."

I could tell that the woman didn't know what to think about my claim. Either way, she gently lifted me off the ground. I caught my balance. "What is your name, dear human?"

"Um, Frisk."

She smiled. "Dear Frisk, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins! I come by this area and check for humans everyday."

Before I could say anything, she started dragging me along. "Come with me, and be careful of the puzzles! They're still active after all these years!"

* * *

I sat on the bed, eating my Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie. It tasted amazing! Toriel was a fantastic cook! The room I was surrounded by was very nicely decorated. As I was sitting there, my mind couldn't help but wander back to my conversation with Flowey. Maybe he was right. Why was Toriel being so kind to me? She doesn't even know me. I'm grateful, but…I can't help but think that maybe, Flowey was telling the truth.

The monsters in the Underground probably hate humans. Maybe Toriel did too. Then again, I was eating her pie. Kind of stupid of me to eat it, if I really did suspect her. After today, I'm not sure that coming here was a good idea. I should have stayed with the humans. I wonder if it's too late to go home now.

I finish my pie and got up from the bed. I made my way down the hall and walked into the living room, where I saw Toriel sitting on her chair. "Thanks for the pie." I said, pulling her away from her book.

She smiled at me. "You're welcome, dear."

I hesitated for a moment, and then I decided to tell her. "So, um, I…need to tell you something."

She looked at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"Um, so, the reason I'm down here in the first place…I came here on purpose, hoping that I could find the entrance to the underground. I-I wanted to come here, because I didn't feel like I fit in with humans." She sat patiently, listening to me. "And now that I'm here…I'm starting to think that maybe it was a bad idea." I saw a spec of curiosity in her eyes. "I mean, not that I don't like being here with you! This place is really nice…" I tried choosing my words carefully. "Is there any way I could….explore the Underground? And potentially get home?"

Toriel was silent for a solid two minutes. I remained quiet, letting her contemplate. Did I offend her? I really tried not to, but no matter what I say or do, I always manage to screw it up somehow. She opened her mouth to say something. "I don't think you…understand."

I shook my head. "What?"

Toriel took a deep breath. "The other monsters…they'll kill you."

I had never heard her voice this serious before. "I…kinda understand."

She looked at me with a challenging stare. "No, you don't. They all want your soul. Especially Asgore."

She sighed, and returned to her normal voice. "I've made it my mission to protect every human that falls down here." Her eyes shifted to the floor. "Unfortunately, it's not exactly a mission I've excelled at."

If the monster world was really as dangerous as she was saying, then it might be all the more reason to try and get home. I couldn't stay down here forever, and there was no way I was climbing out of the mountain. "Toriel, I understand your pain, but I'm an adult, and I can take care of myself."

She gave me a look that just stood on the border of a glare. "You can, can you? You decided to come down here, and yet you brought nothing with you? Not even a change of clothes?"

She…had a point. "I, um, don't-"

I couldn't continue. I sighed. Thing were silent for a while. I finally spoke up. "I've studied Monster History extensively. I know almost everything there is to know about it, and I know that the monsters won't like me. But I also know that I can survive down here." Now it was my turn to look at the ground. "If I can survive up there, I can survive anywhere."

I looked back up at Toriel. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was clearly in deep thought. After a minute, she spoke. "You…you're lost, aren't you? That's why you came down here." I nodded silently. She sighed deeply. "Well, I hope you find a good life, and I hope you figure out where you belong. There have been a few humans before you with the same problem, and none of them found their way, I don't want the same to happen to you."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise it won't."

She looked at me wordlessly, then sighed. "Follow me."

I walked with her down the hall, the same hall that housed the bedroom I ate in. She took me to her room, and immediately started searching her closet. She pulled out a giant purple snow jacket that was her size, although it looked to big for me. "I know it might not fit, but you should wear this."

I accepted the giant coat from her. "You must always keep the hood on! Never reveal your true identity to anyone!"

I nodded. "I will."

She guided me to another part of her house, down the stairs and into the basement. There were long purple hallways, and they went on for a while. I thought they would never end for a second. We finally came to the end of the hall, to a large stone door. "This is the end of the ruins. Beyond this door is the rest of the Underground. Since you've studied Monster History, I'd assume you know how the barrier works."

I nodded. "Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye."

I turned to face her. "Toriel, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, and thanks for the pie."

She smiled sincerely. "You're welcome, dear."

We both embraced each other in a hug. "I wish you good luck."

I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Toriel opened the door, and I took a look at the snow outside. I adjusted my hood to hide my face, remembering what Toriel told me. As I took a deep breath, I stepped outside, into the fresh, new world.

This can't possibly end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel was right about one thing, I definitely should have brought more clothes with me. My shoes were almost completely buried in snow, and the bottom of my pant legs were getting wet. I wasn't actually expecting the Underground to look as nice as it did. The scenery was gorgeous. I needed to find someone to ask about the barrier. I read about the spell that the magicians used to trap the monsters underground, and I know that it takes one human and one monster soul to leave, so I don't know what I'll do about that. I don't know what I'll do, period.

"How many times have we told you!?"

My anxiety shot through the roof, and I instinctually hid behind a nearby tree. I listened to the conversation, my hands shaking and my heart beating. I double checked that my hood didn't fall off my head. "You two are not allowed anywhere near the human traps!"

Well, that was nice to know. I had to hold back a scoff. "B-But, I just wanted to help…"

Another voice, masculine this time, replied with, "You know you could get hurt!"

A fourth voice chimed in. "Chill, I was looking out for him."

The female voice spoke up. "You should keep your brother out of trouble! You wouldn't want us to drag your father into this, would you?"

I could feel the air around me grow tense. Someone clearly didn't want to get their parents involved. "N-No, I'm sorry, we won't do it again."

The masculine voice returned. "We would hope so!"

I could hear sniffing coming from over there. "What's that smell?"

I felt a shiver under the coat. I really hoped that they didn't come over here. "It smells like…"

They sniffed the air a bit more. "Fur…" The other concluded. "I've smelled fur here before, it's especially strong near the doors."

I felt instant relief. "Must be from another monster. Well then, boys, stay out of trouble, or we will get your father."

The two voices left, leaving the other two alone. "Hey Papyrus, don't feel bad. You'll get your chance."

"I know, but no one'll let me do anything! I wish a human would fall down here, so I could catch them!"

I internally scoffed. Yeah, not gonna happen. "You'll get one someday, don't worry."

"If I catch a human, I can prove them wrong!"

The older laughed a little. "That's the spirit."

It was silent for a second. I almost assumed that it was safe to stop hiding. My questions were answered, however, as I heard the impact of what I could only assume to be a snowball. "Ow!"

The youngest voice giggled. "Nyeh Heh Heh! You can't beat me in a snowball fight!"

The other said, "Oh, really?"

I was listening to an all-out war. I figured they were distracted enough, so I bravely took a peak around the corner of my tree. I had to physically hold back a gasp. The two playing with snowballs were actually skeleton kids!

In a flurry, I spun my head back around and hid behind the tree. I figured that my best bet was to wait them out. I had so many questions. If skeletons were living creatures, then what did that make me? As someone who had a skeleton, my mind was rethinking everything it knew. In fact, my mind was so deep in thought, that I unknowingly let out an audible yelp when a snowball almost hit me in the head.

Everything around me went silent, and I tried my best to stand as still as I possibly could. There were other trees nearby, but there was no way I could move over to them without being seen. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't go anywhere. "What was that?"

It was over. I couldn't hide anymore. I'd just gotten out of the ruins and I'd already failed. At least I had my coat to fall back on, but I would immediately raise suspicion. I took a silent deep breath, hoping to stay calm. I didn't dare look behind me in fear that I would get caught. But I guess it didn't matter anymore. I slowly took in another breath, ready to accept my fate. "Hmm, I guess it was nothing."

My heart was instantly filled with both shock and relief. I…didn't know what to think. I had to quietly release a breath I couldn't tell I was holding. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it was just a bird. There are a lot of them around here."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, I think we should start heading home. I'm getting hungry."

"Do we have to go to Grillbyz' again?" The younger sulked.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Their footsteps faded away into the distance. I waited a couple minutes before I came out from behind the tree. That was an incredibly close call. My heart was still trying to clam itself down.

At least I didn't fail, miraculously enough. But still, even though the threat had passed, I still felt bad. There was a pit in my stomach that wouldn't leave, and I didn't even know why. I decided I had to keep moving on if I was ever going to get home.

* * *

Out of all the adventures I had experienced on my journey so far in this quiet, serene land of snow, there was one thing that had failed to anticipate. A small, bustling town. I stood at the entrance of a town called Snowdin, my hood as tight as I could get it. I could barely see through it, so I had to be careful. I had to make it through the town as soon as possible.

I started walking, and immediately I had to dodge random pedestrians. I could tell that I was already drawing attention to myself. Surprisingly enough, a strange hooded figure isn't something people see every day. I took a deep breath, sucked up my courage, and continued walking forward. And the second I did that, I stupidly tripped over a rock. Whatever courage I had was immediately shattered.

"Are you alright?" That question gave me flashbacks to the time I was on the brink of death. Except this time, I didn't accept the help.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

A bunny girl tried to help me up, but I politely stood up by myself. At least the coat broke my fall, so I didn't endure too much damage. I started walking forward, but I was losing control of myself. My hands were shaking, my heart was beating way to fast, and I couldn't stay in this town any longer. I knew that doing this would draw tons of attention to me, but I didn't care. I broke into a full out run. I tried my best not to run into anyone, though I almost did a couple times.

As soon as I exited the town, I immediately fell to my knees and took a bunch of deep breaths. In about five minutes, I was calm again. At least I had gotten it over with. I stood up and started walking forward. I wasn't even sure where I was going, but anywhere was better that here.

That pit in my stomach returned. I figured that it was because I had just been under severe pressure, and this was just the aftermath. As I kept walking, however, I couldn't ignore it. It was growing out of control. I didn't know how to get rid of it, it normally just goes away eventually. I had to stop walking in order to take a few deep breaths, but nothing worked. It got stronger by the second. In fact, it was so strong, it was almost as if-

"You!"

The most ominous voice I had ever heard came right out of nowhere and made me stand up straight. I didn't turn around for fear of what might be behind me. "You've caused a lot of trouble today."

I started panicking and rambling. "I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to…"

I didn't know what to say. "Turn around."

Slowly, I mustered up my courage, and turned around. My inner stomach pit immediately disappeared as I saw the two skeleton boys from before, standing in front of me. Then again, maybe that feeling had every reason to stick around. "Hey there, buddy, how's it goin'?"

I was speechless. I just took a deep sigh of relief. "We gotcha! You didn't think you could hide from us, did you!? Nyeh Heh Heh!"

I couldn't help but stumble over my words. "W-W-What?"

"We were following you the entire time!" The oldest brother just pat the youngest on the head.

"The names' Sans." He held his hand out for me to shake. A tad reluctant, I shook it.

"Frisk." I noticed the way he looked at my hand. It was a little odd.

"And I'm Papyrus!" The youngest shouted. I shook his hand as well. He was clearly the more enthusiastic of the two. "So, why were you hiding from us?"

"I-I was told never to talk to strangers." That wasn't entirely false.

Sans shrugged. "C'mon! If you don't talk to strangers, you'll never get to meet anyone! I should know, I know everyone." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, don't you want friends!?" Papyrus shouted.

I politely tried to change the subject. "Um, not really, I'm just passing through."

"Okay, I know you're busy, but how about coming to our house for dinner. Making friends with everyone is my job."

Papyrus started jumping around. "Yeah, please come over!" Then he seemed a bit doubtful. "Wait, are you sure about this?"

Sans gave him another pat on the head. "It'll be fine! So come on, whad'ya say?"

I…actually didn't know what to say. I needed to get home, but at the same time, I had no idea where to go. My original plan was to just keep walking until I found something, but that wouldn't guarantee anything. And besides, they were being pretty generous inviting a complete stranger to dinner. And Papyrus's puppy dog eyes were hard to resist. Eventually, I caved in. "Al-Alright."

* * *

Papyrus was obviously excited to have me as a guest, and to be honest, I was feeling kind of honored. It was as if he'd never been able to do this kind of thing before. Even the dinner was pretty good, eating homemade sandwiches made from left over ingredients turned out to be really good. There was just one problem.

"Y'know, whenever people stay inside, they usually take off their coats." Yeah, I knew this was gonna happen. Hiding my identity was starting to become more trouble than it was worth. But still, I may have had a few close calls, but I wasn't quitting now.

"I know, but I was born with terminal coldness. If I get too cold, I could die."

As expected, he looked at me weirdly. "Then why are you even here?"

"Well, it's kinda what you said before. If I don't go places, I'll never get to do anything."

His expression screamed at me with disbelief. "Really? Because from what I saw earlier, you don't even wanna be here."

He had me backed into a corner. I…didn't really have an excuse for this one. "Why were you running away? Sounds like a traveler to me?"

"I-I don't have to explain anything to you!" I was done with this. I knew that making a scene would definitely raise suspicion, even if only in front of a small audience, but I didn't care.

Sans still wouldn't let up. "I don't know, you seem pretty shady. Is terminal coldness really a thing?"

Enough was enough. If he was gonna start questioning me, I was gonna do the same. "You know what, where are your parents? I'm pretty sure I heard something about a father earlier."

Everything in the house went quiet. Sans' expression faltered, and he struggled to figure out what to say. Even Papyrus was a little taken aback. "Don't ask questions if you aren't prepared to answer some yourself."

This kid was obviously smarter than he looked. We shared a glance of both mutual distrust and respect at the same time. "Guys! Stop fighting! You're making Rocky sad!"

"Rocky?"

"He's our pet rock!" Papyrus directed my attention to a small rock on the table. It was covered in sprinkles for some reason.

"No problem. Sorry Rocky." Sans acted like it was completely normal. It probably was for all I knew.

"Do you have any pets?" Papyrus asked, trying to shift the conversation.

"Well, I used to have a dog named Toby. I wasn't allowed to keep him, though. I hid him for a long time, but they eventually took him away from me. I never found out what they did with him."

I could tell that my answer wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "I'm sorry, I really brought everything down, didn't I?"

"It's fine! So, what do you wanna be when you grow up!? Well, I mean, you already are, um…."

I thought that was cute, so I chuckled a little. "I've always wanted to become a professional dancer. I took dance classes a lot when I was younger, but I also really love cooking and playing the piano."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sans hanging out in the kitchen. "Hey Sans, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

He seemed a tad surprised. "Oh, uh, it's not important."

"Come on, Sans! Tell them!"

He seemed shy, but at the same time, it was like he was waiting for this kind of opportunity. "Well…I've always wanted to be a scientist…but I also feel like I want to do comedy."

"Sans always goes on and on about it! He's always reading science books and making weird puns."

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

I smiled. "Just keep at it, you'll be there someday."

He seemed to genuinely like my response. "What about you, Papyrus?"

"I wanna catch a human!"

The lighthearted mood in the air immediately shattered. Or, at least it did for me. I flinched underneath my coat, but I don't think anyone noticed. Well, maybe Sans did. I couldn't exactly tell. "R-Really? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah! I'm gonna join the royal guard and prove everyone wrong!"

"And you wanna talk about puns, his puzzles are pretty good!"

"Puzzles?"

"My puzzles are the best! We use them to trap and confuse humans! But no one'll let me use them. They say puzzles are 'dangerous.'"

"They don't know what they're talking about. You're puzzles could catch a human any day."

"I know, right!?"

This was my real world wake up call. I was starting to get too comfortable. I stood up. "Well, it's been fun. Thanks for inviting me, but I really should get going."

Papyrus gasped. "No! Don't go!"

He rushed over to me. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Where are you even going?" Sans asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me."

I looked back at them and smiled. "Bye Sans, bye Papyrus. Keep it up, you'll achieve your dreams someday."

"Bye!" Papyrus yelled after me.

And I took a step out the door.

* * *

That was fun for a small moment, but I shouldn't forget that I'm not one of them. I shouldn't be so lenient. I have to get home. Well, I don't have to, but I have nowhere else to go.

I missed the quiet atmosphere of the snow outside. It's tranquility was enough to restore my spirits and fill me with the determination to move forward. I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't know if I would ever make it home. But there was one thing that I did know. My coat was killing me. I had been keeping it on this whole time, and it was getting hot.

I hid amongst a few nearby trees and took my hood off, taking in a deep breath. It was nice to actually look at the place without limited vision. The snow was so pure, I was almost tempted to drop everything and start playing in it. But at the same time, I didn't want to disturb it. The Underground wasn't so bad. The things I've seen, I've actually enjoyed.

Well, I guess I spoke a bit too soon. Sounds resembling machines resonated from behind me. I turned around and fell on my back out of shock and fear. Sans was standing there, controlling a giant floating skull. His eye was glowing bright blue.

"I knew you were human." He said, with the same ominous voice he had used when I'd first met him.

Still on my back, I backed up as best I could. "Figures. Lies, manipulation, cowardice. All you humans are so typical!"

"W-Wait! Please! I-I-I'm sorry, I-" I backed up into a rock.

There was nowhere else for me to run. "You don't deserve to be here! Everything would be better if you just disappeared!"

I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. I figured Sans knew more than he was letting on, but I didn't think he'd go this far. But there was nothing I could do about it now. I looked back at Sans one last time. We made eye contact for a brief moment, and I could tell he was struggling with something. After a moment, he sighed, and the giant skull, along with the glow in his eye, faded away.

"You're a pacifist. I can tell." He laughed slightly. "I guess it would be bad if I killed you, then."

My breath slowly returned, along with my words. "H…How?"

"It's a gift. I was born with the ability to tell what kind of person someone is just by looking in someone's eyes. Couldn't exactly see them behind the hood."

I remained silent. "Look. I think you should just leave. Pretend we never met and don't come back here. If I see you again, I can't guarantee I'll let you live. And especially stay away from Papyrus. If he finds out the truth, it won't be pretty."

Without another word, he just walked away. I gave my heart some time to calm down before I stood up. I was just glad I survived that. And he was just a kid! I would hate to see how an adult would react.

Putting my hood back on, I started walking, eager to put some ground between me and this place.


End file.
